


L is for Labyrinth

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [13]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jared is responsible, Jared loves to tease, Vala is slowly losing her mind, Vala's quite literally, Zane has some madness in store for her too, and drive Vala mad, this is what dreams are made of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: I saw myself walking inside a living maze of sorts but it was peculiar to say the least. It was made out of carefully trimmed bushes which had green stems but pale mauve leaves. Small fairies or light orbs would pop out from the walls themselves from time to time. Although it appeared as if I were walking aimlessly, I knew exactly where I was going.The heart of the maze.





	L is for Labyrinth

Zanthe was staring at me with her lips parted and eyes expanded to their fullest after I had finished my little story. If I hadn’t been so busy sulking, I probably would have laughed at how funny she looked.

We were in the room Jared had given her and my best friend was still in her pajamas. She had decided not to go to class that day due to excess fun with Timo and the guests checking in or out. After I had managed to calm down, I had immediately driven home but after a night of no sleep, I, too had decided to skip my classes because I still could not get over my extremely delicious moment with Jared.

“You know,” Zane finally said after a long moment of silence, “this isn’t exactly how I pictured I would start the day. Or that I would start the day at nine in the bloody morning.” She grinned. “Not that I’m complaining!”

“Shut up, Zane!” I exclaimed though laughing. “Do you have any idea how annoying it was for me to be in the same room as my parents and Kyra but not be there at all? I was staring into space like a moron and mom asked what was wrong with me but I sure as hell couldn’t tell her what so I just pretended to play with Kyra. Surprise, surprise! Not even  _that_ worked.”

“That’s why you vanished yesterday? You went back home?”2

“How did you know I wasn’t in the castle anymore?”

“Besides the fact that Jared stopped by the front desk to ask if you were mad at him?”

Her answer left me speechless. “What?” I asked.

Zane smiled. “Apparently, our intriguing, mismatched owner was a little worried that his…momentary lapse of reason might have caused you distress and he wanted to apologize. But unfortunately for him, you were nowhere to be found. I should know. I conned Will into searching the entire building.”

I was only able to register one thing. “Jared wanted to apologize for kissing me?”

She nodded. Then she grinned. “Maybe he wanted to make it up to you by showing you what he had  _really_  intended to do.”

_“Shut up, Zane!”_

There was a knock on the door just as we were laughing. “I hope I didn’t miss the good part!” Sarah Williams declared as she invited herself in.  _I’m starting to sense a pattern around here…_

“Hi, Sarah!” Zane greeted her happy.

“So you’ve met,” I declared.

“How could I not meet the friend of she who has made all of my dreams come true?” And just like that, I found myself hugged tightly by her.

“What?” I asked surprised.

“I don’t know how you did it but thank you!” Sarah beamed at me. She kissed me on both cheeks. “Constructions have already started.”

“Constructions for what?” Zanthe asked curious.

“You’ve gotta be freakin’ kidding me,” I said before she could answer. “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even  _mention_ anything to Jared!”

“Not that you  _could_ have.”

_“Shut_ _. UP_ _, Zane!”_

Sarah looked from one to the other then the corners of her mouth slowly curved into a smile. “I told you, Vala. You’re different from all the rest. And not just because of your hair.”

“Thank you!” my kooky best friend exclaimed, pointing at Sarah like she were the only sane person in the room.

“One of these days, Zane, one of these days…”

Both she and Sarah laughed at my empty threat.

However, for the remainder of the week, nobody saw or heard a word from the mismatched-eyed owner. Things got so serious that Jared was (unofficially) declared (by Zanthe and I) missing in action for two full weeks. Even Sarah had had moments when she would disappear for a day or two but when either Zane or I would question her, she would just smile like a person who has a fantastic secret to keep then change the subject. It always worked.

The saddest moments had been when Zane’s little band of misfits left town. It had been rather touching to see Will and Chris trying very hard not to cry as they said their goodbyes but incredibly cute to see how the four little  _démon des anges_ each hugged their new friend one last time. I thought it was a bit exaggerated but when Varius said that humans as open-minded and accepting such as her and myself were extremely rare even in our day and age, I felt honored.

All of those noble and warm feelings went out the window the moment I saw James Walker (who had oh, so graciously offered to drive us back) put his arm around Zane for support because she had not been able to control herself and started to cry. Of course she would never hear the end of it.

As was to be expected, my visits to the castle lessened. Except, of course, when my crazy ass of a best friend would call me, desperate to have someone she knew by her side. I had been right and the lovely James had no girlfriend but he was sure interested in my Zanthe. Naturally, the silly girl was scared to death by that aspect and actually did efforts not to run into him whenever she was at the castle. Zane had also opted for fewer visits because of this but as was to be expected, her love for the supernatural (and the insane) always won and she could not stay away for more than two days.

One day, I asked James why he was staying so long out of pure curiosity. I was shocked beyond reason that he had an unlimited stay because Jared himself had asked him to come there for yet another project he had under development. Jared needed the energivore’s expertise for James was a supernatural consultant of sorts but he was not at liberty to go into details. I saw how Zane’s fascination and attraction for him grew after he uttered those words.

At the same time, my own infatuation with the mismatched-eyed owner intensified  _because_ he was absent. I could not stop wondering what the hell he was doing and why must it be kept hidden. The most frustrating part was that nobody could get in touch with him.

But I felt like there was a way to find out what Jared was secretly up to. No, I  _knew_ there was a way because my weird dreams had started once more except differently. After the second day of Jared’s strange disappearance, I started dreaming about corridors which he would thoroughly inspect. He would write his observations in a special notebook, observations which included details such as the type of stone (or stones) and degree of deterioration or their resistance to all sorts of external factors. Then I would see him speaking in a bizarre language with tall, humanoid creatures which had abnormally thin and high necks but small heads. One night, I saw those creatures chanting and the walls changed significantly.

Then the dreams stopped again but at the dawn of June, they returned in full.

I saw myself walking inside a living maze of sorts but it was peculiar to say the least. It was made out of carefully trimmed bushes which had green stems but pale mauve leaves. Small fairies or light orbs would pop out from the walls themselves from time to time. Although it appeared as if I were walking aimlessly, I knew exactly where I was going.

The heart of the maze.

Waiting for me was my dream man himself, stretched lazily over a couch. Jared had his left arm and leg casually thrown over the backrest, his head resting on a cushion. I tried not to focus too much on how well a simple shirt and pants made him look like. Well…How fantastically inviting he appeared. 

Neither the couch, nor Jared looked out place because the intricate complex did not continue on. It appeared that I was in a roofless room with a few candles and a couch as the only pieces of decoration. The stars above were shining discreetly but intensely.

When he heard me approaching, Jared moved his gold and ruby stare from the heavens to me. He drank in my figure then slowly smiled at me. “I do apologize for having kept you waiting this long, my dear,” he said charmingly.

My insides clenched pleasantly at the sound of his voice. I smiled. “This is what you’ve been up to all this time?”

“A part of it, yes.” He motioned with his index that I come closer.

Heart beating fast, I slowly put one foot in front of the other. Jared’s chest rose and fell a bit fast, thanks to his growing impatience. When I was at arm’s length from him, his arm darted forwards and grabbed mine. I found myself being manhandled on top of him. I caught a glance of the nightgown I was wearing: silk, thigh-short and liquid gold.

“I do hope you’re not too angry with me,” he said in a low voice, making visible efforts to look only at my face, his hands firmly planted in my sides.

“Hm,” I scoffed softly, my palms resting on his chest. “Confused would be the appropriate term…” I let my fingers go down on his body until I could rest them on my thighs. “But angry is close enough.”

Jared had watched my movement with great interest then his eyes slowly took in the image of me straddling him with growing hunger. “A gentlemen would make it up to you,” he said a bit shaky. We made eye contact. “Luckily, there isn’t one around.”

I only had time to gasp before Jared coiled his arms around my waist then crashed his mouth over mine.

I moaned deeply, tangling my fingers in his raven hair as I happily responded to his intense kiss. His passion quickly turned to desperation and Jared was very soon devouring my mouth, needing to taste every bit of it. I was beside myself with pleasure.

Just as I felt something hard poke me between the legs, he switched us fast. I yelped panicked as I fell to the floor, Jared still holding me firmly. In a matter of seconds, my back hit the floor. I moaned loudly because the impact made his playing with my tongue seem like the dirtiest and most addicting sport on Earth, and his hard erection brushed exquisitely and intensely over my throbbing sex.

But to my huge dismay, the fall had made me blink.

In the fraction of a second it had taken me to do that, the labyrinth and Jared had disappeared, and I had moaned rather loudly as I had fallen from my bed. I held in each hand a half of the torn sheet.

Shaking from head to toe, I took a moment to properly understand what had just happened to me. I felt like someone was watching so I slowly turned towards my bedroom door.

My mother was staring at me with huge eyes from the door-frame. We looked at each other for what seemed like eternity then she slowly closed the door, and left me alone.

My eye twitched.  _That_ _good for nothing,_ _son of a bitch of a_ _…_ _mouth_ _-_ _watering man who I am going to_ _tie_ _to a b_ _… Okay, wrong train of thought here!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for still being here!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying my silly story so far and I promise you! It _will_ get better. ;)


End file.
